Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = CassandraPentaghast.png |title = Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) Uncle |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) Chiaki Kuriyama (Dawn of the Seeker, Japanese) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition"As you saw in the trailer, Morrigan, Varric & Cassandra play a role in the game." }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. She is the protagonist of the film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, which revolves around her investigating a conspiracy within the Chantry. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she becomes one of The Inquisitor's companions. Background Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker After the ceremony, the Divine meets with Cassandra in the cathedral. The Divine insists that the attack on the Gathering was only the beginning; a storm is coming and the Chantry must be prepared. Cassandra asks how she can serve as the Divine places a book in her arms (the same one she holds during her interrogation of Varric Tethras). Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra is one of the companions confirmed for Dragon Age: Inquisition, and has been confirmed to be one of the romance options for The Inquisitor.| Game Informer September 2013 Issue"Cullen and Cassandra confirmed as romances for DAI" Quotes * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * "The Champion killed the Arishok in single combat? It sounds so romantic." * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Trivia * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers.Gaider, David. Twitter. Posted on August 26, 2012. * Mary Kirby described her as "an extremly crusty baguette"Kirby, Mary Twitter. Posted on March 11, 2014. * Cassandra is proclaimed the "right hand of the Divine Beatrix III" in Dawn of the Seeker, while in Dragon Age II, Grand Cleric Elthina refers to Leliana as the "left hand of the Divine" (albeit referring to a different Divine). Gallery DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept art from Dawn of the Seeker Cassandra (DotS).jpg|Cassandra in Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age II Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Cassandra interrogating Varric Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Old model of Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Fires above trailer CassandraVarric2.jpg|Cassandra and Varric in Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra Pentaghast DAI concept art.png|Concept art for Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra Pentaghast (HoDA).png|Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age CassyDAI.jpg|Cassandra in Gameplay Trailer References External Links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Cassandra Pentaghast Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Nevarrans Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors